You make my heart beat faster
by Kahli Hime
Summary: Em outro mundo, Sasuke dá o primeiro passo. Isso, é claro, quando Sakura quer tirar sarro da cara dele. .:. SasuSaku/ Tradução/ Sem Massacre / Universo Road to Ninja .:.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

 **Classificação etária geral M**

 _Não contém spoilers/ Universo Road to ninja/ Em 10 shots (ordem cronológica no final do capítulo)_

 **Personagens:** _Sasuke & Sakura _

**Gênero:** _Romance_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Translator Note:** Dear Pauline, thank u!

 **Sinopse** : _Em outro mundo, Sasuke dá o primeiro passo. Isso, é claro, quando Sakura quer tirar sarro da cara dele. SasuSaku/ Tradução/ Sem Massacre / Universo Road to Ninja_

* * *

 _You make my heart beat faster_

 _Você faz meu coração bater mais rápido_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

Revisão geral por erika

* * *

 _I: flerte_

* * *

Mais frequentemente que imagina, Sakura flerta com Sasuke – somente pelo divertimento da coisa.

Ela sabe por que _ele_ flerta com _consigo._ Ele é um idiota de dezesseis anos que persegue qualquer coisa com seios. A chama para sair desde seus dias na academia. Naquela época, ela apenas lhe fitaria fria e, sem rodeios, iria embora. Quando eram genin e estavam na Equipe 7, diria não a seus convites, mas o convidaria para treinar consigo. Quando voltasse de seu treinamento com Tsunade e fosse promovida e, muitas vezes designada como a jounin encarregada por ele e Naruto, ele iria praticar qualquer cantada barata que aprendera enquanto ela _estava_ ocupada aprendendo técnicas médicas. Sakura flerta com Sasuke, porque gosta de vê-lo se contorcer. Das vezes que poupa-lhe um segundo olhar quando não está treinando ou em uma missão, são poucas e distantes, mas quando acontecem, são positivamente hilariantes. Não acontecem tão frequentemente agora que ele e Naruto foram promovidos e ela foi transferida para outra equipe, mas quando acontece de ter a chance de ver um ao outro, por qualquer razão, Sakura se digna a enviar-lhe uma piscadela sutil, Sasuke se tensiona, sua face toma um tom doentio de vermelho e perde qualquer compostura que poderia pensar em manter.

Aos dezessete anos, ele se tornara um jogo para ela.

Ela faz, sempre que o pega olhando, o que, por incrível que pareça, acontece muito. No meio de um treino, no meio de ouvir Naruto falar sobre o mais recente sabor de ramen que provou, ou, o favorito de Sakura, no meio do jantar na casa dos Uchiha.

O que particularmente não acontece com muita freqüência, infelizmente - apenas quando sua equipe se reúne na casa de Itachi para traçar estratégias, por convite dele próprio. E mais frequentemente do que imagina, Shikamaru reclama sobre levar Hinata em um encontro antes que ela "se perca", ao que Shisui apenas ri e diz que também precisa ir para casa. Nesse ponto, Sakura iria rolar os olhos para os dois membros de equipe que "esqueceram" de ajudar a guardar todos os mapas e documentos e anotações da missão, deixando o trabalho todo para ela e Itachi. Após guardar os papés, Mikoto iria adentrar na sala e convidar Sakura para jantar porque aparentemente ela estava "apenas pele e osso."

E era aí que a diversão iria começar.

Sakura não se importava em ficar para o jantar. Ela adora a comida de Mikoto. No entanto, adora ver Sasuke engolir em seco e se contorcer e gaguejar ainda mais.

Há algo sobre o Sasuke com quem janta com a família no complexo Uchiha e o Sasuke com quem bebe cerveja no apartamento sujo de Naruto. O primeiro é muito mais tranqüilo e respeitoso e pensa com a cabeça que está nos ombros. Naturalmente, aparentemente esse Sasuke tenta adota um tom mais suave perto de seus pais - e Sakura tenta fazer de tudo para quebrar essa máscara.

"Quando vocês partem?" Fugaku pergunta.

Sakura olha para cima para vê-lo fitar Itachi, que está sentado à sua direita, e fica grata por não ser ela a ter que responder ao líder do clã Uchiha. Todas as vezes que se associa a eles, alguma coisa sobre Fugaku lhe intimida mais do que jamais iria admitir.

"Ao nascer do sol."

Mikoto sorri. "Quer que prepare um pouco de comida?"

Ela percebe Itachi sacudir a cabeça pelo canto do olho. "Não será necessário."

"Oh, mas-"

Sakura abafa a conversa entre Itachi e seus pais para olhar para Sasuke.

 _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

Não o viu em quase um mês, estivera em Suna por toda semana passada e ele tinha acabado de retornar de uma missão com Naruto e Yamanaka Ino. Conhecendo a admiração deste loiro (um eufemismo) para Naruto, Sasuke estava, provavelmente, mais exasperado que o habitual. Não havia nada mais frustrante para um romântico como Sasuke (que Sakura sabia que ele era) do que assistir Naruto ser tão pateticamente inconsciente dos sentimentos de Ino por si. Quando o rapaz tropeçou em sua própria casa somente para ver Sakura sentada na cadeira em frente a sua própria, ele simplesmente virou uma sombra rosada e proferiu apenas um _Olá_ tranquilo.

Naturalmente, este era o momento perfeito para implicar com ele.

"-Como foi sua missão, Sasuke?"

Sasuke olha cima, em vista à pergunta de Itachi e Sakura não pode evitar a si mesma de sorrir-lhe . Ela sabe que ele pode ver seu pequeno sorriso maligno e que é provavelmente uma coisa familiar para si, mas isso só a faz sorrir mais.

"Foi boa."

Fugaku se volta para Sasuke. "Um sucesso, imagino?"

E essa era sua deixa.

Quando Sasuke abre a boca para responder a seu pai, Sakura envia-lhe uma piscadela sutil e um beijinho rápido, e, como de costume, é o suficiente para fazê-lo contorcer-se um pouco antes de proferir qualquer tipo de resposta. Ele tosse antes de repetir as palavras e olha rapidamente de volta para o próprio prato, lentamente ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

É preciso todo seu auto-controle para não cair na gargalhada.

Mas sua alegria tem uma curta duração.

Ela olha de volta para Sasuke para vê-lo lhe enviar uma carranca, uma expressão muito diferente dos sorrisos flertivos-arrogantes habituais que costuma manter em sua presença. A única vez que realmente olhou para ela sem qualquer adoração foi aquela em que ela quebrou-lhe o nariz - mas, em sua defesa, essa situação era inteiramente culpa _dele,_ porque _ele_ que decidiu que seria "charmoso" brincar com seu cabelo rosado, quando na verdade todo mundo sabia que ela odiava isso – aquele idiota.

Ela apenas arqueia uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Então," Sasuke começa, fitando-a. O olhar feio foi substituído pelo costumeiro sorriso de menino. "Ouvi dizer que curou o irmão do Kazekage de um veneno mortal."

O rosto de Sakura franze, imaginando o que ele está planejando.

"Sempre a prodígio médica, não é, Sakura-chan?"

Ela tenta concordar humildemente, mas não o chega, porque rapidamente sente algo esfregando contra sua panturrilha.

 _De Jeito Nenhum._

"Como _fez_ isso?" Sasuke pergunta, com uma exressão oh-tão inocente. Ela conhecia aquela expressão. Usava-a em missões das quais voltava para a pousada no meio da noite com a camisa amarrotada e marcas de batom no pescoço. Era sua cara típica de "eu-acabei-de-fazer-barra-irei-fazer-algo-incrível-mas-que-você-nunca-vai-saber"

 _Aquele._ _Desgraçado._

"Oh Bem." Sakura limpa a garganta, tentando encontrar sua compostura quando o pé de Sasuke se move mais e mais ao longo de sua perna. Parte dela quer dar um soco nele desde que ele de todas as pessoas sabe o quanto ela odeia ser tocada de forma aleatória (existe um lembrete permanente no lado esquerdo do nariz dele). "Eu, hum, bem, fui capaz de extrair o veneno de seus órgãos. Ahem. Aparentemente, não são muitos médicos que conseguem fazer isso."

Mikoto se alegra. "Você é muito talentosa, Sakura-chan."

"Obrigad-" O pé de Sasuke corre ao longo de suas coxas e ela engasga " _-Seu!"_

Envergonhada, Sakura limpa a garganta e continua a comer, sua figura rígida. Quando finalmente levanta a cabeça, olha para Sasuke venenosamente, já tramando sua vingança.

 _Isso não acabou, Sasuke._

Ele parece o Sasuke de sempre quando sorri de volta, confiante, quase encantador, e definitivamente determinado.

 _Está só começando, Sakura-chan._

* * *

 _Ok, povo!_

 _Outra antologia do baú!_

 _A Pauline deixou tia Hime traduzir isso aqui faz tanto tempo (e só agora está online!) shame on me_

 _Bem, teremos 10 shots e são meio que continuativos. Mas não estão em sua ordem cronológica._

 _Irei respeitar a ordem que a autora postou só por uma questãoo de praticidade. Todo modo, aqui vai a listagem:_

 _CAPÍTULOS EM ORDEM CRONOLÓGICA_

 _Encontro, viii. cabelos, v. adeus, iii. ilusão, iv. mãe, i. flerte, vi. intimidade, vii. elite, x. casamento_

 _To trazendo pra gente semanalmente, junto com as outras fics-drabble._

 _Todas essas fics que estou trazendo já estão traduzidas e betadas (só não tinham sido postadas antes, pq, enfim nem lembro!)_

 _.._

 _Bem, espero que curtam._

 **Comentem** _aí seus feelings sobre a fic ;D_

 _Bjitos_

 _Nos vemos!_


	2. meet

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

 **Classificação etária geral M.**

 _Não contém spoilers/ Universo Road to ninja/ Em 10 shots (ordem cronológica no capítulo 1)_

 **Personagens:** _Sasuke & Sakura_

 **Gênero:** _Romance_

 **Disclaimer** _: O Naruto não é meu_

 **Autora: Ohwhatsherface**

 **Tradutora:** _K. Hime_

 **Do original de mesmo título**

 **Sinopse** : _Em outro mundo, Sasuke dá o primeiro passo. Isso, é claro, quando Sakura quer tirar sarro da cara dele. SasuSaku/ Tradução/ Sem Massacre / Universo Road to Ninja_

* * *

 ** _You make my heart beat faster_**

 _Você faz meu coração bater mais rápido_

 _Por Ohwhatsherface_

 _Tradu/adaptação por k hime_

Revisão geral por erika

* * *

 _ii:conhecer_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sabe que Haruno Sakura é **A** Escolhida aos oito anos de idade.

Ao contrário das outras meninas em sua classe, Sakura não se joga em si. Ela é tranquila, sempre em sua mesa, no canto frontal da sala, estudando técnicas ninja, história ou qualquer-porcaria-que-seja. Quando não está em seu lugar, está praticando lançamento de kunai e shuriken, sem prestar atenção aos outros meninos e meninas fitando a si. Sakura não é um típico gênio de Konoha (porque, tecnicamente, esses gênios geralmente veem de clãs), mas ela está certamente no topo da classe, e é por isso que Sasuke tem sua primeira chance de realmente interagir com ela e ele odeia a coragem dela.

Não está muito certo porque se aproxima dela depois da aula, enquanto espera por Itachi vir buscá-lo - porque seu irmão mais velho _prometeu_ que o faria. E isso provavelmente tem algo a ver com o fato de seu pai em resposta ao ouvir que, não, Fugaku-san, Sasuke-kun é realmente o número _dois_ desta classe. A maneira como seu pai apenas _olhou_ para ele, sem dizer uma única palavra em voz alta, disse muito para Sasuke, levando-o a caminhar até Sakura para ... bem, não tem certeza porque está fazendo isso, mas ele vai fazer alguma coisa!

"Hey", diz.

Ela olha para ele, segurando a kunai, com a qual está treinando. Inclina a cabeça um pouco e apenas o _olha,_ como se estivesse tentando ler sua mente. "Olá" murmura.

Sasuke sorri.

Mesmo que seja apenas um garoto, está perfeitamente ciente de como seu sorriso pode afetar as pessoas. Ele sabe que se sorrir e dizer a Shizune-sensei que está _tão_ triste _por_ estar atrasado para a aula, ela não vai penalizá-lo. Ele sabe que se sorrir e perguntar a uma das meninas que gostam de segui-lo para todos os lados para lhe trazer alguma coisa, elas o farão sem questioná-lo. Ele sabe que se sorrir e pedir sua mãe para deixá-lo comer ramen de jantar em vez de tudo o que ela já havia preparado, ela vai olhar-lo por um momento antes de suspirar e ceder.

Quando ele não faz nada a não ser sorrir, ela ergue uma sobrancelha. "Precisa de algo?"

"Hum." O sorriso de Sasuke vacila quando não consegue fazê-la corar ou sorrir de volta para si, como todas as outras mulheres. "Não."

Ela balança a cabeça uma vez. "Então posso voltar para o meu treino?" pergunta.

Ele sabe que ela não está pedindo permissão, mas sim para ele que vá embora. Então, principalmente para irritá-la, Sasuke diz a ela para ir em frente, mas não faz nenhum movimento para sair do lugar. Ele tenta não se contorcer sob o olhar que recebe e suspira em alívio quando ela simplesmente dá de ombros e volta a lançar suas kunais. Começando a se sentir um pouco bobo de só _estar_ lá, Sasuke pega sua própria kunai e começa a lançá-la ao alvo ao lado dela. E sorri presunçosamente quando vê a lâmina atingir no anel que rodeia o centro, mas imediatamente seu peito desinfla quando Sakura atinge o centro.

"Está fazendo errado."

Sasuke pára e se vira para Sakura. Seus braços estão ao seu lado e ela está olhando para a mão masculina. "O Quê?" ele responde bobamente.

Sakura aponta. "Seu arremesso" especifica. "Você está fazendo errado."

Sasuke não pode deixar de ficar ofendido. E lhe envia uma carranca. "Não, não estou!"

"... Bem, você meio que está."

Suas mãos cerram em punhos. "Eu _não_ estou! É assim que meu irmão faz, por isso está _obviamente_ certo!"

Ela faz uma pausa. "Oh." E parece estar no meio de pensar em algo antes de simplesmente balançar a cabeça. "Faz sentido, então." E, sem mais uma palavra, se vira para longe dele e retoma seu treino. Sasuke fita-lhe suplicante, esperando por ela lhe dizer _o que_ faz sentido, mas ela continua a ignorá-lo.

 _Mas. Que._ _Inferno._

"Você é tão estranha!" de repente ele grita, incapaz de controlar a si mesmo. "Está sempre lendo ou treinando ou fazendo o que quer e não fala com ninguém. O que há de _errado_ com você?"

Sakura endurece e vira-se para dar-lhe um olhar feio, mas ele continua.

"Deus, você é tão _irritante!"_

E está muito ocupado balbuciando para notar o punho vindo direto para si.

* * *

"... ele deveria _se esquivar!"_

Sasuke acorda dez minutos depois, incapaz de respirar.

Resmunga e afasta as mãos sobre seu peito. Quando finalmente abre os olhos, vê Sakura inclinada sobre si, o rosto vermelho e os olhos lacrimejantes. Ela engasga quando ele finalmente se senta e imediatamente lança-se para si. Sasuke prepara-se para um ataque, mas se surpreende quando ela apenas envolve os braços em volta de si.

"Vejo que está acordado agora." Sasuke endurece, reconhecendo a voz de seu irmão mais velho. Itachi entra em seu campo de visão com um sorriso divertido. "Como está se sentindo?"

Sasuke suspira. "Estou bem" murmura. Sakura finalmente o deixa ir e se move para trás e os dois ficam de pé. Sasuke coça a parte de trás do pescoço e tenta sufocar seu embaraço.

Ele acabou de ser nocauteado por uma menina.

Na frente de seu _irmão._

"Tem certeza que está bem?" Sakura pergunta, aproximando-se para examiná-lo.

Sasuke dá alguns passos para mais perto de Itachi, se talvez precisasse que seu irmão o protegesse. "Eu disse que estou _bem",_ murmura.

Sakura acena com a cabeça uma vez. "Bom".

Então lhe dá um soco novamente.

Sasuke esfrega o braço dolorido e lhe envia uma carranca horrorosa. "O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM VOCÊ?" grita.

"Você deveria ser um _ninja!"_ aponta duramente. "Que tipo de ninja _permite que_ alguém lhe soque _três vezes?"_ Seu lábio inferior treme e por um momento Sasuke acha que ela vá _chorar_ ou algo igualmente estúpido e desnecessário. "Você é um idiota, Sasuke!"

"Espere ... o que quer dizer com 'três'-"

Ele atinge o solo, mais uma vez, socado e ouve Sakura murmurar algo sobre "meninos bonitos são tão imbecis" e alguém ser "irritante". Esfregando o ombro dolorido, a vê se afastar e não pode evitar em perceber uma coisa: Sakura é legal pra caramba. Sem perceber, ele sorri.

"Vejo que está de volta aos seus sorrisos habituais." Sasuke olha para seu irmão e faz uma carranca por ele não ter feito nada contra os golpes daquela menina. "Algo lhe diverte, irmãozinho?"

E não pode deixar de sorrir novamente ao pensamento de Haruno Sakura e seu cabelo rosa esquisito e como ela é incrível.

Sasuke limpa a sujeira de sua camisa e encolhe os ombros.

"Acho que estou apaixonado."

* * *

 _Povo, tão bonitinho isso aqui ne ;DD_

 _Gostaram?_

 _Sasuke-kun na versão Road to ninja é muito kawaii ne!_

 _._

 _Tia hime volta com mais em breve ;)_

 _Bjitos e não se esqueçam de deixar um comment aí pra fic ;))_

* * *

Ps:

 **Galera, nao esquecam de passar la no perfil das Tradutoras!**

 **O final da fanfic "Nao diga que foi um sonho" Ja esta online ;D**

 **E esta muito legal ;DD**


End file.
